The Crow Retribution of Love
by Iikaspeck
Summary: Yeah yeah, I know, I'm obsessed. But its a really good story. This one's about a girl who dies and comes back and seeks revenge with the help of another like her. Please...Be kind.
1. I

The Crow; Retribution of Love  
  
Disclaimer- This is based on the series of Crow movies, it is my first Crow fic. I do not own the crow movies, or anyone associated with them. I do, however, own Charlotte, Keegan, and any other unfamiliar sounding characters in this fic. (Though some of the characters have been based on characters in movies.)  
  
Authors Note- Ah, yes, my own personal space. Read this story and think what you will, but please, unless you've a way to fix something you dislike about my story; do not bring it to my attention. I.e., I would gratefully accept ' I think you could make..better by.' But if I get this 'This fic is blatantly stupid and unoriginal' I'll come after you.crow style  
  
Summary- This is about a young woman who is slaughtered and comes back to seek revenge on her murderers (Sound familiar?) But, with an interesting twist, she is not only aided by the Crow and a human, this time. She has the help of another vengeful spirit, seeking revenge on the same people.  
  
Enjoy..  
  
The Crow; Retribution of Love.  
  
The Death, the tears.the retribution of love (prologue)  
  
Her ears were ringing. The gunshot had brought her back to that painful reality; there were people, in the next room, killing a man.  
  
Charlotte Shepard knelt on the old, weathered, hardwood floors in the old, uninhabited mansion. Her arms were tied behind her back, none too loosely, and her pale cheeks were wet with salty tears. Tears that were still falling after all the horror she had witnessed in a single evening.  
  
  
  
A simple answer, to a simple question. That was all they wanted.whoever they were. She had refused them an answer, as had one of the two men also being given that horrid ultimatum, Tell and live, or die.  
  
As she heard the terrible sound of the man she had seen but once crumple to the floor, she could almost see his rather muscular form lying, beaten, and broken, in a pool of his own blood. She blanched as the vision entered her head, and flinched as a soft squeaking signaled the opening of the door to the room in which she was held captive.the room in which she would die.  
  
  
  
"Aw, she's bein' a good little girl, ain't she Dice?" One of the two men huffed as they lumbered into the room. "Ain't moved an inch since we put her here." He trailed off at a glare from his partner, the man who had come to stand in front of his prisoner.  
  
"Well, my sweet." The second man, presumably 'Dice' was interrupted by a well aimed stint of spit. Though disoriented for a brief moment, he retaliated with a sharp slap, exploding against the soft, moist skin.  
  
"As I was saying, my pet, parting is such sweet sorrow, any last words?" He drawled lazily, admiring the small pistol in his hand, and then pointing it at her head. She winced from the blow and tried her hardest to calm herself, and cease her shaking. And then, as placidly as was possible, she replied.  
  
" Blessed is the man, who having nothing to say, abstains from giving wordy evidence of the fact." Forced its self from between chapped tiers.  
  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" The first man roared, "Are you fucking crazy!" He had made his way in front of Charlotte, and was now glaring down at her. Those khaki orbs held a maniacal, yet malicious glint. She met his eyes with equal ferocity.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, All are lunatics, but he who can explain his delusion is called a philosopher." She began. If all was lost, she could at least screw with their minds a bit. They were so dense, it made things so much more fun.  
  
Well, the small voice in her head whispered. It's been real, it's been fun.it just hasn't been real fun..  
  
"Damn it, will you just shoot me already!" She yelled, surprising all three of them, "He who hesitates is a damned fool!" She raged, giving up the sanity and squirming against her bonds in one last feeble attempt to escape. Dice narrowed those beady eyes and looked to his companion.  
  
".might as well kill her. That bitch has gone nuts." He reasoned, his finger tightening on the trigger. From then on, it went like one would expect in a movie. Little by little, his finger pulled. And then it happened, astonishing the two who were still able to gasp.  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
Okay, I hope you guys liked that little bit, the plot is formulating in my head. Oh, and here are the quotes I used.  
  
" Blessed is the man, who having nothing to say, abstains from giving wordy evidence of the fact." George Eliot (1819-1880)  
  
"All are lunatics, but he who can explain his delusion is called a philosopher." Ambrose Bierce (1842- 1914)  
  
"He who hesitates is a damned fool" Mae West (1892- 1980)  
  
Read on! 


	2. II

Disclaimer- This is based on the series of Crow movies, it is my first Crow fic. I do not own the crow movies, or anyone associated with them. I do, however, own Charlotte, Keegan, and any other unfamiliar sounding characters in this fic. (Though some of the characters have been based on characters in movies.)  
  
Authors Note- Ah, yes, my own personal space. Read this story and think what you will, but please, unless you've a way to fix something you dislike about my story; do not bring it to my attention. I.e., I would gratefully accept ' I think you could make..better by.' But if I get this 'This fic is blatantly stupid and unoriginal' I'll come after you.crow style  
  
Summary- This is about a young woman who is slaughtered and comes back to seek revenge on her murderers (Sound familiar?) But, with an interesting twist, she is not only aided by the Crow and a human. This time. She has the help of another vengeful spirit, seeking revenge on the same people.  
  
Chapter- Okay, this is one of the most important chapters. But, the first few paragraphs aren't for the weak stomached. So if you think yourself to be squeamish, skip a few.  
  
The crow; Retribution of Love  
  
Chapter One  
  
Life is harmless, Death is painless. It is the transition that hurts.  
  
  
  
A squeal of tires slashed through the thick silence that had engulfed the entire room, the entire mansion; hell, the entire city for that matter. And there, lay the three, yes, three bodies that had been posed the question. One answered, two died.  
  
Charlotte chose to die, and she had. She now lay motionless on the hardwood floor in an inhuman position surrounded by that coppery pool of her own blood. The first shot, had hit her in the eye. And to the joy of Dice, he had had to shoot her again, but for sport.for this was sport as he saw it, he had shot her once again in the eye. Then, finally, a well placed third shot had taken the small amount of life from her thin frame.  
  
The man in the next room, (nameless as of now) had died an equally painful death. The two had broken a few bones, once again for sport, and then gone for his neck. Even as dense as they were, they had managed to break his neck without killing him. Then, because the screams had become annoying, they shot him in the back of the neck, splattering blood throughout the room.  
  
But, as was stated before, there were three in that hellish mansion. One, so selfish that he had given up the secret that was supposed to have been taken to the grave. And at the squeal of the tires, he burst up from his perch in the corner of the room and dashed into the room where the man lay.  
  
  
  
"Jesus H. Christ." he began, but then trailed off as something impossible happened. The man's eyes opened, and had anyone been with Charlotte, the same phenomenon would have been seen. "Keegan?" The first man squeaked. The second, Keegan, who had just stood up, stared dumbly into the mirror hanging precariously on the cracked wall. It seemed that he couldn't stop looking at his blood red rimmed crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Keegan?" The man started again but stopped instantaneously as he was met with that icy glare. He couldnt believe his eyes. The man before him had just risen up from the dead. As Keegan went back to the mirror, he took note of the odd coloring of his face; a ghastly, paper white. There were also small simply placed lines in black, going from his hair line to those lips that were now curled into a ferocious smirk. "I'm assuming you lost your balls and told?" He grated out, as if using his voice for the first time. "I.." The second man was cut off by the opening of the door.  
  
  
  
Charlotte had just slumped into the room. Her face was similar to Keegan's, but red replaced the black. She leant against the door and glared bullets at the two, taking in every detail, every feature. The first man, whom she had guessed was like her, had black hair, adorned with blood red streaks. Literally blood red. His eyes were crystal blue, and rimmed with the same red. He was clad in what seemed to be a black wife beater under a charcoal gray sweater, which was rather ripped up. He also wore a simple pair of jeans.  
  
The second, however, was still alive.and had been all night. He had scarlet locks, the same cut as the first man. He had blackish brown eyes that could stare into ones soul. His attire consisted of simple black dickies and a black sweater.  
  
"You," Keegan began, crossing the room in three steps and reaching a hand up to graze her cheek. "The.the crow.you." He repeated, although the nameless man noted this announcement as jibberish, Charlotte seemed to understand it completely.  
  
"Yeah.he tell?" She asked quietly, gesturing to the one who leant against the doorframe. She studied him as he nodded. They seemed to be glaring a conversation between the two of them. The 'conversation' stopped, however, when a loud squawking emanated through out the room; a large crow had just landed atop Keegan's shoulder, and was nipping impatiently at his ear.  
  
"Yeah yeah," Charlotte Muttered, "We're coming" She strode towards the door as Keegan grabbed the third man under the arms and began to drag him towards the door, "You're coming with!"  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
Okay...chapter two. It was a success in my opinion chapter three is on its way... 


End file.
